


Watcher's Cup

by LaterTuesday



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-20
Updated: 2011-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaterTuesday/pseuds/LaterTuesday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What are those 2 girls doing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watcher's Cup

Faith sat Wesley down in front of the library's lone computer.

"What exactly are we doing?" he inquired, as he tried to stand up again. "We have important thing to do, I hardly think it's appropriate for me to be wasting time-"

"This'll only take a minute" Faith said, as she laid a Slayer-powered hand on his shoulder and shoved him down.

Xander queued up the Youtube video, hit play and stepped back.

From the office Buffy emerged carrying a videocamera.

But Wesley was too horrified by what was onscreen to notice.

"Good God! What are those two girls doing?!?!" He shouted before gagging.


End file.
